The new begining for the demented
by Azofeifa
Summary: Naruto always acted like an idiot. it was commanded of him to be the 'deadlast' but then, a woman proclaiming to be his mother in the middle of an attack, interupts his act, and in desperation, summons his red haired boss. But Naruto is the boss. and the blond we know is a clone. So when his apparent mother tells him shes a goddess, and take him to another world, what will he do?


_**Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own, so you can't sue**_

**Just as a heads up, I will not focus much on this chapter, so there might be mistakes. Also, I'm a bit rushed, and won't really care much about this chapter, so feel free to be an ass about it and bash**

In a starry night in the village of Konoha, a figure was speeding above the rooftops. The figure was a lithe female, and she was currently looking for one specific person. That specific person was very precious to the woman, and she would stop at nothing to find him. However, as she was speeding towards a large tower in the center of the village, ignoring the commotions around her. She was about halfway there, before she saw disturbance in a dark alley-way. Stopping to see what was going on, she saw saw something that enraged her.

She saw a group of people taking turns slashing and beating at a short twelve year old that was tied down. But what enraged her was the child that looked like someone she knew. The child looked like a carbon copy of her late husband.

Jumping down from the rooftops, she landed on the man that was currently beating the boy, forcing him to the ground, before taking out a sword and stabbing him in the heart. Then she turned around, and said in a tone cold enough to make hell freeze over "Get away from my son"

**With Naruto**

Naruto faked a grunt as another punch impacted the side of his face. While he was faking being in extreme pain at all the injuries he was getting, he was having a debate with himself, wondering if he should call his boss. The news that Sasuke in all his emo'ness was going to defect to orochimaru… again.

After Sasuke tried to defect, Naruto chased after him, and after a lengthy battle, dragged him back…literally. After being taken to the hospital, Sasuke had his chakra sealed, which immediately caused the civilian and elder council to scream in outrage. After Tsunade shut them up, she told them that it was his punishment, and after a lengthy argument, they backed off.

This of course caused sasuke to blame naruto and how he wouldn't be able to kill Itachi. With the fact he would be unable to kill his brother, he quickly inlisted the help of his loyal lapdog whore sakura, he set out to contact orochimaru. After the course of a few months, orochimaru managed to contact sasuke, offering another chance, to which he readily agreed, but not without the chance for revenge. Revenge against naruto.

So after making a few plans, they managed to make a few traps on the day of October 10'th. The same day of the festival the celebrated the Nine Tails defeat. So after waiting in Naruto's crappy apartment with a few chunin's working for orochimaru, they ambushed him. He managed put up a pretty good fight, before he tried to run.

But they had no idea how injured he already was due to the annual 'fox hunt' from the villagers.

Nor how much he was forced to hold back.

But any way's after chasing him down in an alleyway, they tied him up, and took turns beating him. Though they didn't realise he was internally rolling his eyes at their pathetic attempts to 'torture' him. His pain threshold was godly due to the residents of the village attempts to hurt him. Plus he had to stop himself from laughing at sakura's attempts at hurting him. She was the kind of female that made males believe they were superior to females. If he could have, he would have slaughtered her and a majority of the idiotic males he's met. But he couldn't.

The boss wouldn't allow it. Not unless they performed evil actions.

But his thought process was interrupted when the fists and blades stopped coming. Looking up he saw a woman facing away from him. Hearing a small groan he spared a glance towards a man underneath the womans feet. Hmm, didn't know they-

"Stay away from my son."

**Third person P.O.V.**

The woman was glaring furiously at the people before her. What she didn't realise was that she was releasing some of her power in her fury, and the night sky went dark. However, the surrounding people did see what was happening, and were instantly alarmed. What nobody noticed was Naruto furiously scribbling seals on his body using his blood. "who are you" Sasuke asked in his usual 'I'm better than you' tone. As the woman was about to reply she heard a clap behind her, followed by bone chilling laughter. Turning around she saw her son, standing up, unbother by his injuries, with a bloodthirsty smile, so wide it threatened to split his face. Then he say's something that confuses everyone there. "You are screwed." immediately after that, a crushing pressure went over all the people in the alley. Only the woman and Naruto weren't on their knees, and both were having trouble breathing.

Then their attention was caught by a figure appearing out of thin air, with thin wisps of black smoke behind him. He didn't say anything, but walked straight to the blond, and placed his hand on his shoulder, after a moment, He let go after a moment and looked at the group in fron of them after a second, to the Sasuke's, Sakura's, and the woman's shock, everyone in the alleyway was ripped into pieces. Only the woman caught the ultra-thin wires retract to the figure. Then, the figure regarded the remaining people in the alleyway. That was when the got a good look at the figure.

He was very tall, about 6'4 and wore a cloak, and you couldn't see any skin at all. He wore black gloves, and a mask. At the top of his head there was straight, chin length red hair. The mask looked like a fox, with an unnatural, ear-to-ear grin. The cloak he wore was beautiful, and unusual. It was a black cloak with crimson leaves, on it, along with depictions of animals. There was a fox chasing an unseen prey, A magnificent dragon Soaring through the skies, and a Shark swimming through the ocean. Another thing they noticed was everyting was _moving_. The crimson leaves were swirling in a nonexistent wind. And the animals were moving throughout different parts of the cloak. What unnerved them was that animals were staring at them. For Sasuke, The shark was staring at him like a piece of meat waiting to be devoured. For Sakura, it was the dragon, it was looking at her like she was an abomination. Something that was so disgusting you instantly think about when step in a pile of shit. For the woman, it was a stare of curiosity, wondering who she was and what her intentions were.

After a few seconds, he walked to a still grinning Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder. This time, there was a reaction. As soon he touched Naruto's shoulder Naruto began convulsing in place. Seeing the woman about to attack him as soon as the blond began convulsing, he raised his hand in the universal 'wait' sign. The woman seemed to reluctantly pause. Turning their attention back to the convulsing blond, they watched in amazement as a series of tribal tattoos spread underneath his skin. Suddenly he stopped convulsing, and opened his eyes, causing the woman to gasp. There were no longer blue eyes, they were a reflective silver, with glowing cracks throughout the silver irises. They also noticed he was crying mercury tears. Intentionally or not, they didn't know

"Who are you" The blond spoke, shocking out of their reverie. They all looked at each other wondering who he was talking to. The cloaked red head pointed at the woman. She blinked, before replying "my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" She said, yelling towards the end. The blond looked shocked for a moment, before he spoke "So you don't know?" When the woman looked confused at the statement both the blond and cloaked redhead sighed, before the cloaked redhead pointed at himself as the blond said "I am Naruto Uzumaki," Then the red head pointed at the blond "and this is one of my blood clones." The three looked shocked at the news before the pink haired banshee slut screeched "THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE THAT BLOND IDIOT!" The blond looked at her for a moment, before the shadows on a wall suddenly became tangible, and wrapped around the her throat, and squeezed.

The emo prince, having been quiet before, saw what he did and being his 'I'm better than you' self immediately yelled "how did you do that! I demand you teach me!" The blond's eye twitched, before the shadows too wrapped around his throat and started squeezing his neck. Turning his attention back to the woman, the blond spoke again "As said before, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and the blond I'm talking through is one of my bloodclones." The woman looked alarmed, And said "why are you speaking through your clone?" At this, the blond grimaced, and said "You have no idea what happened." It wasn't a question she noticed, before he spoke again, holding out his hand. "Hold my hand, and you'll know why.

The woman seemed to consider it for a moment, before nodding to herself, and grabbed his outstretched hand. As soon as their fingers met, she received an influx of memory's. Twelve year's worth of memories running through her head in a matter of seconds, before she stepped back and promptly threw up. After this she was done, she promptly threw herself at the redhead, and buried her head in his chest sobbing like her life depended on it. He awkwardly patted her back with one hand, the other still on the blond clones shoulder. After a few minutes, she got off his chest, still crying. "I'm so sorry. If I could have I would make sure you never went through any of that. I thought that you were going to be taken care of," At that she paused. No movement, no sobbing, not even breathing, before killing intent spread throughout the village.

"HOW DARE THEY" Was heard throughout the village, waking up everyone who was asleep. As soon as she yelled that she started stomping towards the Hokage tower, each step causing a small earthquake and spider web cracks to form. The two still being choked along with with the redhead and his smaller blond clone. Sighing, the Red head took out a slip of paper from somewhere and promptly slapped it on the back of his clone, before releasing his hand. Then he started following the small spider web craters in the ground, with his clone in a trancelike state absentmindedly followed, with the tangible shadows still choking the uchiha and his personal whore followed, dragging them.

**Kushina P.O.V.**

Kushina was _pissed_. She entrusted them to take care of her son. Sure she has had other children, but that was a VERY long time ago, and Naruto was special. He was the first and only one she's had as a mortal. But then that masked man attacked, and she was weak from childbirth, and was unable to stop him from releasing the Nine Tails, and in an attempt to stop it she was killed, but she died with a smile on her face thinking her precious son would be taken car of until she made a new body. After that she frantically tried to make a new body, and when she FINALLY completed it, she found out he went through that, that _hell _and the only person who bothered to take care of him was that old monkey, and even then it was half-assed.

But now she was back, and they _will_ pay for leaving her precious son to the wolves. Arriving at her destination, she immediately screamed at the top of her lungs, "TSUNADE YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She paused for a moment, before adding chakra to her lungs and throat to scream even louder "SAME THING WITH YOU KAKASHI AND JIRAIYA! IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IMMEDIATELY I'LL MAKE CASTRATION SEEM LIKE A SLAP ON THE WRIST ONCE I FIND YOU!" as expected, the three of them nearly instantaneously appeared, each looking like they were about to suffer an extremely horrible, soul-crushing fate… which they were.

**Back to Third Person P.O.V.**

Kushina barely noticed her son appearing, neither did she really pay attention to the awed crowd that was forming. All's she was focused on was making sure the three remaining people that were supposed to take care of her son knew a fraction a the pain he went through. Even though they couldn't scream anymore because their throats were to hoarse, she _knew_ they didn't have enough. After about fifteen minutes later a smug kushina was standing over the three bloody, twitching, masses of flesh that were Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. THAT was when she noticed her son, along with a large crowd that was staring at her, awed at the beat down they witnessed. Shyly walking towards her son, she began crying again at the thought of the torturous life her son went through. She hugged her son weeping onto his shoulder.

Then the crowd noticed the others. At that some of the shinobi gasp, and pull out weapons, while the civilians all burst out, screaming in outrage. Naruto notices the shinobi that are glaring at him, and the civilians all screaming about killing him and protecting the 'precious' uchiha. Then he remembers his clone along with the now unconscious Sasuke and Sakura. Kushina notices too, and screams at them too shut up. After a minute of kushina yelling at them to shut up and the crowd pointedly no listening, he promptly wraps his arm around her face, covering her eyes before taking off his glove on the other hand, revealing the scarred flesh to the world.

Immediately the cries of outrage and the death of his blond clone stop, and are replaced with screams of pure and utter pain. What not many people know, is that naruto has a curse. A curse that whenever somebody gazes upon one of his scars, they will experience the pain he felt when he received it… toned down a bit of course. Only after they have felt the pain for as long as he had when the wound was inflicted will it no longer affect them… for that specific scar. Only a few people have seen it without much or lessened pain, and they were all close to the masked red-head.

After a few moments of relishing in the screams of the people that caused him so much pain, he put the glove back on, and released his mother, and inspected the damage. A large amount of civilians blacked out, along with most of the genin. All of the chunin and newer jonin were pale and were barely keeping it together, but the elite jonin and most of the anbu, the ones that have gone through professional torture were very shaken, but fine. With that a few ANBU and elite jonin stepped forward, "Who are you and why are you here? Also why did you give that admittedly awesome beat down to two of our best shinobi and Hokage" The mother and son looked at each other before before kushina spoke "My name is Kushina Uzumaki" She started off, shocking some of them, before continuing "And I came to claim my son due to certain… circumstances preventing me from meeting him earlier. As for why I beat those PIECES OF SHIT, they left my son to a living hell and I made sure they went through at least a fraction of the pain he went through. And thank you for the complement." She said, with her tone darkening towards the end before finishing it with a warm tone. Then Naruto beckoned his clone towards him, again stting his hand upon the clones shoulder.

"I just met my mom and after discovering the shit I went through when I was younger, and she went on the rampage you just saw." he said through the clone. The ANBU immediately noticed this and questioned further "What have you done Genin Naruto Uzumaki" The blond clone smiled and said "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I'm just talking through my clone due to past injuries that left me unable to speak." The clone said, shocking the present Shinobi, before it got a twisted smile and asked "Want to see the injury?" One of the jonin was about to nod, before a jonin stopped him and quietly reminded him when he showed his hand to the crowd, at that he questioned the redhead, what would happen if they saw the scar, and in return the clones demented grin just got wider.

"Why is 'The Judgmental Face Splitter' here?" one of the ANBU asked, getting gasps from anyone who was still conscious and had a bingo book. While Naruto's blond clone was wandering konoha, Naruto himself was on a crusade. He traveled everywhere he could. At each visit he would leave at least one body. Each person were considered the scum of the earth. Pillaging bandits, Human traffickers, slavers, and rapists. Anything along those lines was killed. No matter how powerful the person was, if he considered you 'evil', you would die. There were rumors that he killed the right hand man of the tsuchikage, who was revealed to have a sick obsession with young girls, and even yagura. The only rumor regarding yagura was that he appeared out of nowhere during the rebels final assault on kiriagakure. He reportedly wandered throughout the village, killing people from both sides, before appearing in front of the rebels leader, and stopped her from killing an incapacitated yagura. He then proceeded to do… something to yagura, who began screaming about being 'free from those accursed eyes' while crying. Yagura is currently detained in in kiri's detentional facility. If that rumor is true than yagura is the only survivor from being targeted by the legendary 'Judgmental Face Splitter'

But the reason he is called 'The Judgmental Face Splitter' is because with each person he kills, he cuts someone's face from the corner of their lips to their ear in a terrifying rendition of the saying 'a grin from ear to ear,' then carves their into their chest whatever atrocity they have commited, along with some cryptic clue to proof of their crimes. Another rumor is that if he has time he makes sure their alive when he cut's into them, watching as they scream from their injuries, only to make the injuries on their face to open more, causing a repeating cycle as they make their injuries worse

He is also the first person to get a SSS 'Beg for life on sight' ranking, which cause most people to think the rumors are true.

And the 'Beg for life on sight' is actually happening right now to most of the chunin's and a few jonins.

"I was called here by my clone, who I ordered to only call me if something BIG is happening, and I have to change my plans. After I teleported here I discovered that your very own 'gay emo prince' sasuke was attempting to defect to orochimaru, again, but not before getting some 'revenge' against me, not knowing that the 'Naruto Uzumaki' he knew was a clone. But the real reason he summoned me was because of the woman here who called me her son. After discovering that to be true, she wondered why I spoke through my clone, I showed he my memories, who after crying that I lived through such a horrible life, realized I had two godparents and a backup for them who never tried to save me from that hell. After realizing that she marched here before calling them out, and giving them that spectacular beat down you just saw."

While it was kind of obvious everyone was shocked, they didn't show it, due to years of mastering there emotions. But then one question rang through their heads. "Why are you so forthcoming about all this information?" The blond clone smirked and said "My Beg for life on sight' ranking is well earned. And all's I have to do is take off my mask before your on the ground, screaming for the pain to stop. Plus, most of my plans involve finding way's to get my more slippery targets into the open, like orochimaru, and pose no threat to this village." At this, many of the shin obi, relaxed before he spoke again "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to talk with my mother. Ta Ta!" He said merrily before he grabbed kushina's shoulder, and they, along with the blond clone disappeared with black wisps of smoke in their place.

"We seriously fucked up to a unspeakable degree." was heard, in an extremely hoarse tone, before the conscious people left in the crowd looked at the mass of bloody flesh that was jiraiya, with small, weak, grunts in affirmative from the other piles of flesh.

**Elsewhere with Kushina and Naruto**

In a modestly sized clearing near the center of the the elemental nations, two figures appeared with black wisp of smoke.… with one immediately going to a bush and throwing up. Then, the figure, after she stopped blowing chinks, she looked around, slightly disoriented, and immediately noticed the beauty of the place she was in. There was greenery everywhere, with a variety of trees and flowers in sight. Nearby was a river, and downstream was a small waterfall, surprisingly quiet. The night sky was above them, with stars everywhere you looked. She stood, admiring the view, for a few seconds, before she looked around, and found her son standing a small distance away, with a (unseen) raised eyebrow.

"Now, what do you want." he asked bluntly through the clone. Kushina Hesitated slightly, before she spoke "I want to take you away from this place." The blond quirked an eyebrow, and then questioned "why? And where?" Kushina hesitated for a moment, wondering how to explain her story, before speaking again "to my world. And before you ask, I am not from this world." She continued, cutting off her son who was about to speak. Then she continued "I am a goddess in my world," She paused, before continuing, ignoring the disbelieving face on the blond. "I grew tired of my immortal life, so I recalled memories from my father that their were different worlds, and I set myself on a goal to reach one of those worlds, and possibly temporarily live a new life. After some time, I managed to succeed. I tried to go through, but the gods of this world wouldn't allow a foreign god enter, so I tried something else. I made a mortal body."

She paused again, before looking at her son, and letting out a low chuckle, due to the fact that he and the clone were twitching. Noticeably. "I managed to get some information about this world and it's people, and made a special body. One that was made from the DNA of some of the uzumaki's. Once it was completed, I attached my soul to it, struck a deal with the gods of this world, and wiped my memory. They then did something to put me into the womb of a pregnant women, and then I was born."

"all's I can say is I lived my life as kushina uzumaki. It was all good and well, until the day of your birth. I just got you out when that ASSHOLE man in the mask came and ripped the nine tails out of me. Then when your father was about to finish sealing the fox in you, it escaped the bonds I bound it in and set a claw at you. Minato and I jumped in front of the claw and impaled us. We had just enough time to finish the sealing and say some words, before we died." She watched the reactions of her son. She imagined he was frothing at the mouth under the mask, which he wasn't. however, various limbs were twitching, along with his right eyebrow. Mainly because this was practically insane, but she wasn't showing any signs of lying, and didn't have the 'gleam' of madness in her eyes.

"Ater I died, I was thrust back into my world. Since I desperately wanted to see the son I held in my arms only once, before he was taken from me, I rushed to make a new body, similar to the one I was in before I died, so you or anybody else I know would recognize me. It took twelve years for me to make the body. When I got met with the gods of this world again," She paused again, with tears streaming down from her eyes from memories how she was taken from her son and her only mortal son, before continuing "I got on my hands and knees begging for me to go back, and eventually, the let me go to you."

She stopped to take a deep breath, and let a small sob escaper her, before composing herself, and speaking. "I found myself outside of konoha, so I set myself to the _**hokage**_ tower to find you. On my way I found your clone being beaten by those awful people, and you know the rest" She finished, somewhat surprised by the fact she wasn't interrupted, or called a liar. Naruto took a minute to compose himself, before asking the most obvious question. "how do I know you're telling the truth about all of this?" Kushina was about to answer, before she realized she didn't have any proof. Scratching the back of her head nervously, she was about to say something, before she remembered that there was a way for her to prove that she wasn't lying or crazy. She started writing kanji's on the ground, before shouting "SEAL" And the kanji's glowed.

Naruto watch, As the ethereal figure of the death god appeared. **"What do you want kushina?"** The God spoke, somehow with the dagger in its mouth before kushina replying "proof, and passageway to my world… with my son." The death god sighed, before simply raising it's hand to the cloaked redhead, and downloaded the Death gods visits with kushina. Before reaching into his gut, and pulling out. **"I can let you go, but not without the child of the prophecy"** It spoke, Messing with something in it's hands, before speaking again, cutting her off when she was about to speak again. **"but knowing that you won't leave without bugging the shit out of ALL of us, I'll go through a loophole."** It then presented what was in it's hands earlier, showing a exact clone of the REAL naruto, not like the blond clone. **"this is a clone of him. Including soul. This way you'll you can go without Kami riding my ass for the next few centuries"** the figure spoke, with the three(the new clone being the third) sweat dropping at the side comment. Kushina whooped, before the god took the dagger out of it's mouth and swiped the pair with the flat of the blade, sending them away, then put the clone on the ground and faded away.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was tumbling around in darkness, before he landed on something somewhat soft. He looked around, seeing an unusual room. It was

vastly different to what he was used to, but acceptable. Looking around, he saw a note on the ground. Picking it up, it read

_Dear Naruto_

_I'm sorry that you had to go through that, and in hindsight, you probably didn't have much choice in the matter._

At that he paused. He practically had no idea WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING. All's he remembered was talking to his mother, then she went on going about how she was a goddess from another world in mortal form, her summoning up the death god, with that… thing(he doesn't know if it has a gender) showing him proof that she was saying the truth, and he was flung to here… wherever here was. Sighing, he continued to read.

_But I want you to know that due to certain circumstances, I won't be able to see you in quite sometime. I kinda didn't think everything through when I sent us to my world. Anyway, due to things you probably won't understand, there will be things after you. Your weapons won't work so I got you something special. Near the note you will find some gloves. Those gloves can turn into any kind of weapon. Even your specialized ones. Before you go running off with them, know that you'll run into some unusual things that will try to kill you that will only work with the weapons that the gloves make. Also, in usual cases, the kind of weapons that work in killing the things won't harm the people you see everyday. But do to the manner of which you earned the moniker 'the judgmental face splitter' it'll harm everyday people as well, but please refrain from harming the the innocent. Anyway, I've got to focus on loopholes so I'll be able to visit with my precious son. Ta Ta_

_Love_

_Your mother._

_P.S. look up on Greek mythology. It'll help._

_P.P.S If you can figure out which goddess I am I'll give you a reward when we meet :p_

As he continued reading the letter, he couldn't stop the massive amount of sweat that seemed to materialize out of nowhere before it stuck to him in a teardrop shape. He had one though about the letter and it was _'my mom is extremely blunt with things.' _He looked around and saw the gloves. They were nice, delicate looking black dress gloves. He took off the ones covering his scarred hands, and put on the special gloves.

He remembered what was 'special' about the gloves, and tried it out. After a miniscule amount of concentration, in his hands appeared a massive scythe. Concentrating again it turned into a basic katana, again with some effort it turned into a bow an arrow. Pulling back the string, black arrows materialized out of nowhere. Satisfied with the results, he was about to change it back, when he got an idea. He then willed the gloves into something else, he watched as the fabric of the gloves stretched up his arms, and felt them continue over his body. When the 'transformation' was complete, he looked back, and saw wings somehow going through the cloak he was wearing without ripping the tough fabric. He gave them an experimental flap, before he willed the gloves back to the glove form albeit slightly different. They were more ragged and 'survivalist' touch. Made for protection.

He was interrupted from his experiments with the glove when he heard a scream. A woman's scream. His eye's hardened and he ran out of the room through a door he just noticed. After sometime, he made it outside, where he saw buildings of astronomical size. They were absolutely MASSIVE! But, with one goal in mind, he looked around, before hearing another scream. He rushed to the side of the building he was in into a alleyway. There, he saw a man grabbing at a woman, who had her clothes ripped off, and the man was in the process of taking his own off. He was grabbing at her as she struggled to escape, tears streaming down her eyes.

But then all movement stopped in the alleyway when they felt an awful, dark presence, enter the alleyway. Before anyone knew what happened, the man was shoved onto the wall, with something crushing his face, and the woman was just outside the entrance of the alley. She looked back, and saw a masked man currently in the process of bashing the mans head into the wall, but it was painfully obvious he was holding back.

He looked at her for a moment, before he motioned for her to run. She whispered a quiet "thank you" before running off. The Masked man, satisfied that the woman was far away enough, dropped the man. He watched as the man pathetically tried to get up, before he changed his gloves into a large scythe. He without warning plunged the blade into the mans stomach, the mans shirt already off. He slowly carved words into it with the scythe, holding it with one hand. After he was finished, he brought the blade to the screaming mans face, and made incisions on the mans cheeks. From the corner of the lips, to the ear. The man screamed even louder, which caused the wounds to widen, causing him to scream with more desperation, causing a repeating cycle.

The masked man stood there, watching the _thing that was a man writhe under his feet. He wouldn't deny it brought him some pleasure, but he had to cut it short. He shortly disappeared, with black wisps of smoke being where he once stood, before a young couple, attracted by the screaming, saw the man, where they proceeded to call for help._

_The man never made it before the ambulance came._

_And that is where the first attack from 'Mr. Glasgow,' a vigilante serial killer, started._

_All over the United States._


End file.
